


Sounds of Temptation

by Reshism



Series: Those Dirty Gotham Nights [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Aural Kink, Aural Voyeurism, Bottoming from the Top, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, Demisexual Jason Todd, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Everyone is a swtich, F/M, Face Sitting, Fuck Or Die, It's not mentioned but it matters, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Poison Ivy has issues with consent, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader has a vagina, Rimming, She/her pronouns for reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reshism/pseuds/Reshism
Summary: Poison Ivy gets her hands on some alien plants, Roy and Jason pay the price. The reader just wanted a peaceful night but now she has to deal with two horny boyfriends without crossing any lines.-----------------------Jason looks skeptical while Roy just looks intrigued. I expected that as well. Of my two boys I have come to realize that Roy is my wildcard, the competitive, bratty genius that lives to test limits. I speed ahead, hoping to get both onboard while they still seem coherent.“So the game part will be that I can’t participate. I can’t even look. You guys’ job will be to try to make me react and in the meantime, you can work off whatever the fuck she hit you with?”
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd/Reader, Roy Harper/Reader
Series: Those Dirty Gotham Nights [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740685
Comments: 9
Kudos: 123





	Sounds of Temptation

Honestly I should have expected the whole, “Ivy hopped your boyfriends up on sex powder” thing as soon as I found out that she could do that. But I did not. So having a significantly pissy looking Batman show up with Red Hood and Arsenal in hand manages to catch me completely off guard when it does finally happen. 

Batman doesn’t seem shocked to see me, but I don’t think he is particularly happy either. Roy and Jason on the other hand look  _ ecstatic. _

“Heyyy baby,” croons Roy from where he is quite literally draped off Jason. His face is flushed and even from my spot across the room I can see that he’s sweating. Jason doesn’t seem to be much better off if the redness of his neck is anything to go by, though I can’t tell with his helmet still on. I take a step forward before a growl stops me. 

“Don’t. Ivy got them both. It appears she’s secured an alien species of flower and we have yet to synthesize an antidote.” The white lenses of the cowl bore into me.

“I assumed they could handle this issue mutually, considering your present relationship status.” 

“She get’s it B. Go find Catwoman and handle your own problem.” Jason’s voice seems rougher than usual, even filtered through the helmet. He steps around Bruce (who seems to be flushing a bit himself) and comes toward me, leaving Roy by the door. The redhead drags his eyes over Jason’s back slowly before snapping his eyes back to mine with a filthy leer. 

Bruce hovers silently, radiating displeasure and discomfort in equal measures. Before he can protest I cut him off.

“They’ll be fine, and I’ll call if I even start to think they won’t.” I don’t have his number, but that’s not the point. Then, since it’s what we are all waiting for the answer to, “I pinky promise I won’t touch them, not even once.” 

Jason and Roy are both looking at me now with slight pouts, but my eyes don’t leave Batman. I can tell that he is assessing me, making sure I am telling the truth.

And I am. As fun as ultra horny boyfriends sound in theory, everything in me protests at the whole drugging component of it, regardless of our relationship. The idea of taking advantage of their inebriated state makes my skin crawl, and I am already working out a plan to give them both complete privacy and keep an eye on them at the same time. 

Whatever Bruce sees on my face must be good enough, because he sweeps out the room twenty seconds later without a word, his stride determined. I relax minutely. Okay, now for the real issue. 

Bruce leaving seems to snap a cord in both men, because suddenly I am surrounded by muscle and sweat. Roy comes up behind me, not quite touching, but it’s a close call. 

“You know, I get what you’re going for, but it might not work.”

“What?”

Instead of Roy, Jason responds, finally pulling the crimson helmet off. Just as I suspected, his face is flushed too.

“Sometimes these things want a specific person or set of people. While Roy and I can try, there’s a chance you have to be involved for sex to work.” It’s spoken slowly, through heavily labored breathing. I can feel Roy behind me panting as well, his hands fluttering by my waist but never touching. 

_ They’re trying to respect my boundaries _ , I realize. Even drug addled and obviously aroused out of their minds they are the fucking best, and for half a second I consider loosening my stance. Immediately I shut that train of thought down. It’s still taking advantage, even if they are trying their best to be coherent right now. 

“I have an idea for that,” I say stepping out from between them so I can look at both.

“What if I participate by not participating? It’ll be like a game and I will still be technically involved. You just have to know that it’s me right? It’s not like the poison can actually tell if I’m touching you or not.”

Jason looks skeptical while Roy just looks intrigued. I expected that as well. Of my two boys I have come to realize that Roy is my wildcard, the competitive, bratty genius that lives to test limits. I speed ahead, hoping to get both onboard while they still seem coherent. 

“So the game part will be that I can’t participate. I can’t even look. You guys’ job will be to try to make me react and in the meantime, you can work off whatever the fuck she hit you with?” 

While I am speaking they drift closer together. Both green eyes and teal have been reduced to slivers of color, pupils blown. Roy’s hand is sliding around Jason’s tapered waist, but his eyes, like Jason’s, are on mine. 

Watching them curve into one another like this makes me yearn to join them, a desire that likely shows on my face. Still, I am set on my decision. 

“Is that okay? I can stay out here if you want, if the idea is too weird.”

Jason responds first, the words sounding like they are punched out. The hand by his side is extended toward me ever so slightly. He could grab me if he wanted, but I know he won’t. Neither will, not now, not unless I asked them to.

“We don’t wanna make you uncomfortable. You don’t hafta-”

I cut him off. If I let him finish we’re gonna end up going in circles, and it doesn’t look like we have time for that right now.

“I know what I want. I will come in the room and sit at the desk, you guys can take the bed. It’s fine Jay. I promise.” 

Everything in me wants to hug him, hug them both. Instead, I take another step back. 

“Go on. I’ll be there in a sec.”

I shoot one last look at both men, letting them see that I was really okay with the situation. That’s all it seems to take because moments later they are locked in a kiss, grappling with one another to get as close as possible. The sight fills me with heated desire and, at the same time, a curl of insecurity. The way they attack each other shows none of the levelheaded distance of our previous conversation, just pure unadulterated lust. I push both feelings down. 

_ Now is not the moment for self-deprecating bullshit. _

Roy and Jason have managed to back into the bedroom with no issues, their mouths and roaming hands never pausing. I make sure the front door is locked and drink a glass of water. I’m stalling, trying to get myself in the least horny mindset possible. 

I take my time going into the room and getting settled. The desk chair is perpendicular to the bed and I decide to leave it that way, that way I won’t be looking at them head-on, but they can still see my face if they want to. I don’t really expect either to remember the game component of this whole thing, not with the way they are devouring each other when I walk in. I turn and grab my Shakespeare Collected Works and plop it on my lap, pens and highlighters within reach. I may as well get some work done and I am behind on my thesis as it is. Why not get some research in while I have the time?

As soon as I get the book open the air in the room shifts. The game has begun. The competitive part of me flares violently to life. I settle into my chair further. I won’t lose. 

The sound of frantic kissing comes to an abrupt halt. Roy’s voice cuts through the quiet, the low rumbling timbre already enough of a turn on before I realize what he’s saying.

“Look at her Jaybird. Not even thinking about us. We gotta change that, don’t we.”

_ Uh-oh.  _

“Whaddya wanna do?” 

“I wanna ride your cock until you run out of cum to give me and I can’t feel my legs anymore, ‘kay baby? How’s that?”

I don’t hear Jason respond, but the slick sound of kissing resumes, so I think it’s safe to say Jay’s onboard with that plan. Even when I was suggesting the idea I hadn't actually considered what I was offering. And I definitely hadn’t considered that I might be _ into it. _

I hear someone fall onto the bed. It would be so easy to look and see who, but I refuse. I have never been so aware of my body, but now every breath and twitch is being carefully controlled. I can’t react. That means no glances. No gasps, no speaking to them, and definitely no arousal. I might have made a terrible decision. Even worse, I can  _ feel  _ eyes on me.

“Strip and lay back.” Roy’s voice is sharp with need. I had heard him turned on before, had been hearing it all night, but this was intense. 

With the relationship being only a few months old, we as a group have only had sex three times. And while all three times were good, great even, they haven’t even started to include aspects like Roy giving Jason  _ orders. _ Granted, I know they had been in together in the past, long before they met me, so maybe this was their normal and I just hadn’t seen it yet. Surprisingly instead of jealousy, I am hit with a pang of lust at the idea of Roy knowing exactly how to control Jason. Forgetting the present task, I let my mind wander to where I could fit in that particular dynamic. The image of myself sitting back, watching Roy dominate Jason, making Roy follow my every command to take him apart, unraveling Roy in the process, overwhelms me with need. 

_ I could do that now _ , I think.  _ We could do it just like this, me over here and them on the bed. Or I can be on the bed too, next to Jay’s head, playing with his hair while Roy rides him. I’ll tell Roy how fast he can go, how deep he can make Jason go, when they can come. Jason first, for good behavior. Then Roy, for following my instructions, for making our baby boy feel so good.  _

I snap back to reality when I hear Jason emit a high keening sound, my whole body clenched tight. Focusing back in on my book, I realize that I had pressed my pen straight through the pages. I exhale slowly and go back to the top of the page, trying to read.

Next to me on the bed, Roy begins to speak again, “That’s it baby, make some noise for me. Let everyone know how needy you can get.”

Goosebumps prickle across my skin when Jason moans, loud and rough, the sound seemingly ripped out of him.

“Roy please, I can’t, I’m so hot. Fuck. Roy, Roy, fas-faster please, more.” 

“I know you’re hot baby, I always knew that. So good for me too. Can you come like this? Come on baby, fuck my fist and cum for me.” 

Roy’s moaning just as much as Jason is. In my peripheral vision I can see Roy on top of him, knees resting outside of Jason’s thick thighs, arm pumping furiously. It seems like he is humping Jason’s thigh, seeking his own shallow form of satisfaction and  _ fuck that’s hot.  _

_ I’m going to die here in this chair, no weird alien drugs necessary.  _

As if the universe heard that thought and wants to test it Jason cums with a shout, Roy following closely after if his deep rumbling groan is anything to go by. For a moment I hope that that’s the end of it, that that was all they needed, but that hope is dashed when Jason’s whimpering starts up again. I don’t allow myself to think about what that means, instead picking up a pink highlighter (pink like their kiss bitten lips, like their leaking cocks, like their wet tongues) and bracketing a section of Edmund’s monologue for closer reading. 

“Put that pillow under your head baby. Good. I want you to use your tongue to get me all loose and open for your cock now. Can you do that for me?” 

“Yeah Roy, I can do that. Let me? Let me be good for you, please?” 

I barely restrain a flinch at the interaction. The people in the bed next to me were new and I yearned to go learn more about who they were. The sheer, whining  _ need _ in Jason’s voice. The calm, caring control in Roy’s-shaky with arousal though it may be. The mental image of Roy  _ sitting on Jason’s face.  _ All are too much for me, but I know in my gut that even the slightest reaction would not only lose me the competition, but it would be wrong. Even if Roy and Jason thought they wanted my attention, getting off to this would still be creepy and invasive while they are in their current state. 

With that firm reprimand in my mind, I push the sounds beside me away until they are simple white noise. Switching my highlighter for the pen again I lean into my book, ignoring the wetness soaking my underwear and the painful hardness of my nipples in my bra. Slowly I fall into my research, the noises of the men behind me (Roy’s sobbing moans, Jason’s hungry keens, the slick sound of a tongue fucking in and out) losing their potency. 

I don’t know how much time has passed when I hear Roy climb off Jason’s mouth, gasping and panting. Brought back to the present by the sound of rusting, I realize that they are shuffling around for lube, knowing I have some in the box I keep beneath the bed. 

“We don’t even need it as much as your leaking, Jaybird. Fuck baby, did you cum again from eating me out?” Silence, probably a nod. “You’re such a good boy for me. Always so good.”

The click of a cap. A moan. I am struck with concern, hoping they grabbed the right bottle and not one of the special lubes I have. The last thing either of them need is “minty, tingling action” in the middle of a plant induced fuck-fest. I wait for a moment. No screams of pain of shock, so I assume we’re in the clear. 

The harmonious groaning that echoes through the room moments later tells me Roy has sunken down on Jason’s cock. My pussy throbs again at the sound and a shiver runs up my spine. At this point my leggings are 100 percent soaked through, the dampness likely leaving a mark on the chair. I make a mental note to look later. Beside me I hear the bed creak, adding to the musical sounds of Roy’s  _ “fuck me, fuck me, yeah that’s it, fuck,”  _ and Jason’s repeated mantra of  _ “so tight, so hot” _ . 

Of everything that has happened thus far, it’s this that gets me the closest to turning and looking. The desperation in both voices is intense and I know in my gut that they must be approaching the peak of their intoxication. That knowledge helps release the knot in my stomach and I steady myself for the final stretch of this insanely hot experience.  _ We have to do this again, without the drugs. _

“More Jaybird, _ more!  _ Fuck me, fuck me deeper. _ Deeper, harder, fucking more baby I’m so fucking close!” _

Suddenly there is a growl, a wounded moan, and a flurry of motion out the corner of my eye. Roy’s voice is so much closer when it picks up again, shoulders pressed into the mattress as a now upright Jason plows into him from behind. Roy wails wordlessly, crying out at every brutal thrust. 

“THERE JASON, RIGHT FUCKING THERE!”

“You wanna cum on my cock? You want me to fill you up until it leaks out all over the bed? You want me to be _ good for you, _ Roy?”

_ “YES, PLEASE! FILL ME UP WITH YOUR CUM! I WANT TO FEEL IT ALL INSIDE ME, PLEASE!” _

Everything in me ripples at the words, the switch in roles. My heart pounds in my chest and my body goes hot. Now that they are at the foot of the bed they are so much closer now and it is a blessing and a curse with Roy’s face shoved sideways into the duvet, eyes boring into my face as he screams with every one of Jason thrusts. I read the same lines over and over while Jason’s moans and grunts get louder and louder, rivaling Roy's progressively hoarser shrieks. It takes me a moment to realize that I’m cumming, the slow building throb in my core intensely deep. 

“I’m about to cum, ah, cum with with me. Cum on my, ah, cock while I fill you up!” Jason finally grits out. Abruptly all of the motion in the room slams to a halt, Roy and Jason crying out in unison. An eternity passes in moments before a thick, wet sucking sound indicates Jason has pulled out and the tension snaps like a rubber band. I realize belatedly that I am holding my breath and let it out slowly. My thighs unclench.  _ It’s over, they’re okay. I can go take an ice cold shower. _

To my left Roy whines, “Too much. I can’t Jay, it’s too much. Shit, you can’t eat me out twice in one night. I’ll die, Jaybird.” and I hear a muffled chuckle from Jason. 

“Dying ain’t that bad, and there are worse ways to do it.”

“And he’s back, ladies and gentlemen. “ 

“Fuck off.”

Both of their voices are rough from use, their speaking slow and sated sounding. Save for their labored breathing the apartment is quiet, and a wave of absolute relief and joy fills me to the brim. 

“You can look now babe.”

It takes me a minute to realize that I am the one being spoken to. I turn my head slowly, eyes locking with Jason’s. He’s next to Roy, large hand rubbing over his back. He smiles at me, one of the soft little ones that I only see in the quiet moments. 

“You win.” 

I smile back at that, my whole body relaxing at the lack of anger or disgust in his tone. The nervousness about overstepping boundaries finally starts to subside, but a new emotion slides into its place when Roy speaks up.

“She does, doesn’t she.” His eyes are half lidded, twinkling in the low light of the room. The smile on his face promises disaster and my core clenches again. And again when he speaks directly to me, 

“You never named your prize, you know.” As he speaks he pushes up, strong body rippling. Jason moves to make room, his own smile taking on that same dangerous tinge. 

I’m terrified. I’m so turned on I could weep.

“I don’t need a prize. I swear.”

“But you do. I saw how hard you were working. Besides you handled this whole thing so well- but we can discuss that tomorrow.” 

“Well-” Jason cuts me off.

“Come over here, at least? You don’t gotta stay over there anymore.”

He has a point, so I leave my book on the desk, strip off my leggings and finally remove my bra before I crawl onto the bed plopping down in the middle. Jason has scooted back to the top, reclining against the wall, while Roy stayed near the foot both fully nude and glorious. Ignoring the sweaty, wet mess of my duvet, I lean back on my arms. 

“Isn’t that better?” Roy goads, laughing when I nod.

“I need a new chair.” 

“Or maybe you shouldn’t be so tense when you sit in it.” 

I freeze, then turn to Jason. 

“I was watchin’ too,” Jason smirks “and you did real good, but we know you, and you couldn’t hide everything.” 

I drop my face into my hands with a low groan. I had tried so hard and  _ still. _

“Before you apologize, I’d have been more upset if you didn’t have any reaction at all. Right Jay?” An affirmative hum from behind me.

“And you still won since you didn’t openly react.” They’re both touching me now, two hot palms scorching my already heated flesh, one on my lower back, one on my ankle. 

I feel like I am made of pure nerve endings. Before I can catch it I am sighing, pressing into both points of contact hungrily. Jason laughs and sweeps his thumb across my spine, making me gasp and blush at the same time. Roy grins wickedly and looks past me, communicating something to Jason that I don’t catch, too caught up in the pleasure of simply being touched. 

“Baby girl, can we give you your prize now? We promise we’re back to normal.”

I am too lost in my own mind to even notice who’s speaking. I nod absently as Jason starts running his hand up my back and over my shoulders. 

An arm slides around my waist and I turn a bit to look at Jason. 

“Come here?”

He pulls me back against his chest so we’re both leaned back, legs out in front of us. One hand slips under my shirt, petting at my lower stomach. In front of me Roy crawls closer, hands sliding up my legs, pressing them wider to make space for him to lie between them. I blink down at him and he smiles back up at me, fingers coming up to hook in the waistband of my underwear.

“Is this okay?”

“Yeah. Yes, I mean.” My voice breaks all over the place but I can’t work up any embarrassment. The last bit of my earlier insecurity fizzes to nothing at the look of want in his eyes, the feeling of Jason’s hands on my body. I am definitely desired, that’s for sure. 

With another smile Roy tugs the offending fabric down, rolling around a bit to ease them all the way off and toss them to the floor. Back between my spread thighs Roy simply looks for a moment, inhaling deeply. And then he licks, a long broad stripe from my flooded hole to the tip of my clitoris. My body jerks like I’ve been electrocuted and my head falls back against Jason’s shoulder. The man in question captures my lips in a kiss as soon as I do, swallowing every moan that yanks out of my throat. The hand on my stomach slides up slowly to cup one of my breasts, kneading slightly. The mix of sensations make my head thrash but Jason simply moves down to my neck and shoulder, biting and sucking claiming marks all over while Roy does the same to my inner thighs. At one particularly sharp suckle I try to snap my legs shut, but Jason is quick. Without detaching from my throat he wraps his ankles around mine, using the position to hold my legs wide open for Roy, who chooses that moment to dive in in earnest. Curling his arms around my thighs Roy buries his face in my soaked slit, slurping and sucking at my labia and vagina eagerly, avoiding my clit. 

My hands drop into his thick red hair, wrapping it in my fingers and tugging, though not even I can tell whether I am pulling him off or closer. Being as worked up as I am, my back begins to arch after less than two minutes. A scream builds in my throat. Jason moves the hand on my wrist to my stomach, pulling me back against him, still working my neck with his teeth and tongue. At the same time Roy uncurls one arm from my thigh, sliding two fingers through the copious wetness between my legs and pressing them gently but firmly into my achingly empty pussy. Fucking in slowly, fingers curling, Roy places his lips around my clit and sucks, teeth scraping the hood gently and everything in me just  _ shatters _

Leaving one hand on Roy's head to press him closer, the other flies to Jason’s hair, turning his head for a sloppy kiss. My whole body shakes and spasms, clenching down on Roy's fingers before he replaces them with his tongue, extending my orgasm even further. I sob into Jason’s mouth while I cum for what feels like years. When Roy finally pulls away I no longer have control of my muscles. I slump, boneless, back against Jason, using the last of my strength to tug at Roy’s hair until he get’s the hint, crawling up over Jason and I to kiss me long and deep. 

Piled on my (utterly disgusting) bed we catch our breath. I feel myself drifting in and out of consciousness, content to rest there between my two space heater boyfriends, but sadly my bladder is not on the same page. I huff against Jason’s collar bone, disentangle my legs, and roll off the bed. 

When I get back from the bathroom Roy is gathering the dirty clothes and adding them to a pile with the dirty duvet cover. Jason busies himself with replacing the blanket, flipping the pillows around, obviously preparing for us to go sleep. It’s my turn to lean on the door frame and watch, the domesticity of it all soothing me. Roy waltzes over and lobs the clothes and bedding into the bathroom, leaving the washing for tomorrow (and wow, we do laundry together now. That’s a thing we do). Strong arms wrap around my waist and carry me to the bed, flopping us both onto the newly exposed sheets. 

“I wasn’t done yet fuckers. “ Jason fusses, throwing the blanket on top of us. Roy hums, content, curling around me like a koala. I wiggle us around so we aren’t sideways on the bed. My head pops out from under the blanket, beckoning Jason to me with a pout. He turns the light off before climbing into bed. 

“Someone text B and tell him you’re not dead.”

“Why can’t you do it?”

“My phones too far away.”

“Fine.”

Roy, who I'd assumed was asleep through the whole interaction, mumbles something against my shoulder.

“What?” 

“I said we should set up a system for shit like this. So you can actually participate if you want, next time.”

It’s a testament to my time spent in Gotham that I don’t question the mention of there being a next time. 

“I thought you liked my game?”

“I did. And we should do it again. Soon. I wanna be the one in the chair-But I also like having both of my partners in bed with me.”

“Awww, babe-”

A loud snore cuts me off. Roy and I stifle our laughter. 

“We can talk tomorrow.”

“‘Kay.”

The next morning I wake alone in bed. I hear the shower running, as well as the washing machine rumbling from it’s closet. The smell of bacon draws me to the kitchen, where I find Jason bobbing to soft music while he cooks. I slide behind him and place a kiss of his shoulder, his bare skin too enticing to ignore, the copious smattering of scars no longer distracting. 

Releasing him, I hop onto a bar stool. A sheet of paper sits on the counter, a pen beside it. 

  
  


**On the date of 19 May 2020, Roy Harper and Jason Todd, hereafter referred to as “The Boys” declare standing consent to sexual acts in the case of but not limited to: Alien sex pollen, Poison Ivy bullshit, Magical sex potions, interplanetary aphrodisiacs, etc. This consent extends to all active members of the relationship as it presently exists. This contract may be revised and consent rescinded at any time, including during the action enactment of sexual acts. It is the responsibility of The Boys to provide all necessary information at their disposal regarding the means of intoxication and the required actions.**

**All parties must sign of their own free will for this contract to go into effect. This document is legally binding once signed:**

**I {insert name here} hereby agree to the terms and stipulations listed above {sign below}.**

  
  


Beneath the text I find three lines, the first two filled in. The bottom line is blank, waiting for me if I want it. The shower is no longer running, the anticipation in the apartment thicker than the steam pouring out the bathroom. I pick up the pen and click it forcefully. 

“Idiots. Both of you.” 

With a flourish, I sign my name on the empty line. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm afraid these are gonna keep getting longer. Eventually I'll cave and start breaking things into chapters but today is not that day. 
> 
> Seriously though, I love a good "Fuck or DIe" for the sake of triggering smut but the inherent consent issues always make me cringe, and this is the closest I think I may ever get to indulging the trope in a way that is both healthy and satisfying.


End file.
